mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Игры дружбы (событие)
Для одноимённого фильма, смотрите My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. :Для начальной песни, смотрите Игры дружбы (песня). thumb|300px|Поле Эстафеты про Тиркроссу. Игры дружбы ( ) — спортивное мероприятие, проходящее в Средней школе Кантерлота в фильме My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. В нём команды из Школы Кантерлота и из Кристальной академии участвуют в спортивных событиях. Появление в фильме Игры дружбы проводятся раз в четыре года между Вандеркольтами Школы Кантерлота и Шедоуболтами Кристальной академии. Ранее на Играх всегда побеждали Шедоуболты. Участники thumb|Две команды-соперницы. В каждой команде двенадцать учеников, из которых только шестеро из каждой команды переходят во второй (трикросс) и третий (захват флага) тур. Интересно, что на этот раз в обеих командах во втором туре участвовали только девочки. Состав Шедоуболтов из Кристальной академии в этом году был следующий: Джет Сет, Аппер Краст, Неон Лайтс, Сури Поломэйр, Трендерхуф, Роял Пин, Соур Свит, Индиго Зэп, Шугаркоут, Лемон Зэст, Санни Флэр и Сумеречная Искорка из мира людей. В прошлом году в команде Шедоуболтов был Шайнинг Армор. Состав Вандеркольтов из Школы Кантерлота в этом году был следующий: Лира Хартстрингс, Свити Дропс, Флэш Сентри, Дерпи, Сандлвуд, Микро Чипс, Сансет Шиммер, Радуга Дэш, Пинки Пай, Флаттершай, Рарити и Эпплджек. События Академическое десятиборье В этом конкурсе участники показывают свои навыки в разных школьных предметах. Данный конкурс проходит на выбывание. Судьи из обоих соревнующихся заведений оценивают учеников из двух команд, соответственно с выполнением ими заданий, и те, кто набирает низкий балл, вылетают из игры. Апогеем события является конкурс по произношению. Этот предпоследний конкурс продолжается до тех пор, пока не останется по одному участнику из каждой команды. Эти два участника переходят в последний конкурс, где им нужно решить сложное математическое уравнение до того, как истечёт время. В фильме в Играх дружбы Шедоуболты побеждают в химии, трудах (точнее, в изготовлении скворечников: Индиго Зэп и Шугаркоут сделали двухэтажный скворечник) и математике, а Вандеркольты — в домоводстве (Пинки и Флаттершай испекли торт с портретом Моны Лизы внутри). После конкурса по произношению остаются только Сансет Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка: они решают математическое уравнение, и Искорка побеждает. Победителями конкурса становятся Шедоуболты. Эстафета по трикроссу Данное событие включает стрельбу из лука, забег на роликах и мотокросс. Как и в настоящих эстафетах, каждая группа участников может начать свою часть только тогда, когда предыдущую закончат участники их команды. Это прямая полоса, в которой побеждает та команда, которая пройдёт все три этапа первой. Участники: *'Стрельба из лука': Эпплджек и Флаттершай (Вандеркольты), Соур Свит и Сумеречная Искорка (Шедоуболты) *'Забег на роликах': Рарити и Пинки Пай (Вандеркольты), Лемон Зэст и Санни Флэр (Шедоуболты) *'Мотокросс': Сансет Шиммер и Радуга Дэш (Вандеркольты), Шугаркоут и Индиго Зэп (Шедоуболты) Первый этап эстафеты представляет из себя атлетический забег с препятствиями, который заканчивается стрельбой из лука. Участники должны попасть в яблочко движущейся мишени, дабы пройти этот этап. В отличие от двух следующих этапов, первых два участника из каждой команды проходят полосу одновременно; вторые же участники начинают отдельно, после того как первый пройдёт этап. Вандеркольты выигрывают этот этап после того, как Сумеречной Искорке не удаётся его пройти под руководством Соур Свит. Тогда ей помогает соперница Эпплджек, разочарованная её неспособностью попасть в мишень: она учит её тому, как правильно целить стрелу в движущуюся мишень. Следующим этапом является забег на роликах, где две пары участников стараются первыми пробежать восемь кругов атлетического трека. Данный этап выигрывают также Вандеркольты. Рарити и Пинки Пай наслаждаются ранним преимуществом, но вскоре их удаётся перегнать Лемон Зэст и Санни Флэр. Лишь аккурат перед финалом неосторожное движение Рарити приводит к победе Вандеркольтов. Наконец, финальным этапом является мотокросс по высокоскоростным грязным дорогам и с высокими прыжками. Опять же, две пары участников начинают этап одновременно, как только их товарищи закончат первый этап. Гонка в этом этапе чуть не прерывается, как только магическое и накапливающее устройство Искорки открывается и создаёт несколько межпространственных порталов в Эквестрию. Вследствие этого в трек вторгается несколько огромных хищных растений. В результате Шугаркоут и Искорку напрямую атакуют растения, а Сансет и Индиго они сбивают с мотоциклов. Вандеркольты побеждают во всём состязании, как только Сансет пересекает прямо перед носом у Индиго Зэп финишную прямую. Но тут преимущество в этапе оспаривает Директор Синч, доказательством чего, по её мнению, является лётная магия пегасов и присутствие растений: очевидно, Школа Кантерлота организовала таким образом стратегию мошенничества. Захват флага Цель последнего этапа — захват флага — заключалась в том, чтобы найти флаг, спрятанный где-то в окрестностях школы. Команда, первой нашедшая флаг, побеждала. Несмотря на то, что данный этап был объявлен Директором Селестией, Завучем Луной и Деканом Каденс и уже вот-вот должен был начаться, на этот раз он так и не состоялся, так как Директор Синч и Шедоуболты натравили Искорку на Кантерлот, заставив её выпустить всю магию из её кулона, тем самым превратив её в ужасного монстра, подвергнувшего опасности не только Вандеркольтов, но и своих сокурсников. Галерея FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins soccer EG3.png|Кристальная академия всегда побеждала у Кантерлота… FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png|В любом виде спорта. FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins golf EG3.png|Даже в гольфе. Fluttershy doing chemistry EG3.png|Флаттершай делает успехи в химии. Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png|Казалось бы, Аппер Краст и Сури Поломэйр испекли лучший торт… Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png|…но торт Пинки Пай оказывается ЕЩЁ КРУЧЕ! Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png|Конкурс на лучший скворечник. Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's double-decker birdhouse EG3.png|Уникальный скворечник от Шедоуболтов. Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png|А вот Вандеркольтам не повезло… Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png|Лицом к лицу на конкурсе произношений. Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png|Решение уравнения: Сансет vs. Искорка. The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png|Стадион для трикросса. Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png|Участницы стрельбы из лука. Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png|Участницы роллер-спорта. Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png|Участницы мотокросса. Canterlot High and Crystal Prep pennants EG3.png|Захват флага. en:Friendship Games (event) Категория:События в Эквестрии